Beds
by Copperflare
Summary: Alice decides to get a new piece of furniture, not knowing that the outcome can result in a Jasper with extremely queer behavior like cross dressing, that cute blondie.


A/N: Hello all! Firstly- **I do not own Twilight.**

Secondly- **please review!!** It only takes two minutes and besides, reviews really do make the writer more motivated. I'm sure you guys understand that.

Thirdly-** Enjoy!**

* * *

I understood the principle behind a bed relatively well. To describe it, firstly, I would describe it as a noun. It was a piece of furniture where human beings rested upon, either for regaining energy or as a form of recuperation. In certain cases, beds were used as the descriptors for any resting place.

Vampires. Now, throw in whatever jargon I'd said earlier and there you had it. Beds. No connection whatsoever.

That was what I thought.

In my years as a vampire, I never saw the use for a bed. We were vampires, we didn't sleep, and we didn't need beds.

So when Alice dragged me out-technically speaking, I was willing- to the nearest up-market furniture store to buy a bed, I was fully against the purchase.

"Come on, Jazz," she pouted. "Edward's bought one for Bella and it's such a pleasure to play on." She danced around the aisles, making her way to the iron-wrought beds. Her new yellow dress fanned out and suddenly, I felt thirsty- just not for blood. I reached out to pull her out of the way of the other shoppers -who were gaping at us like idiots, mind you- ignoring both the thirst and attention,

I raised an eyebrow. "Play?"

"You know." She laughed, her voice like a music box, lulling me to perpetual sleep. "Edward and Bella like to play. Child play."

"That explains the horny vibes very well."

She punched my shoulder (it was the highest point she could reach without jumping). "I know that without you telling me, love." Her eyes, shaded by a pair of over-large sunglasses, sparkled. "Ooh! Look at that one." She pointed to a four poster bed with black silk drapes.

I would always do anything for Alice. Anything. For the first time, I noticed the limits in my definition- I was not willing to do extremely senseless things. Wear a playboy outfit down the street? Sure, why not? Buy a bed when we clearly did not need one? An argument could surface pretty quickly.

"Come here." She patted the bed. I obliged and walked over, sitting on it.

"It's a water bed." She said rhetorically. Her fingers tapped her chin and she frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder what kind of water it is."

I tried as hard as possible to get my sense of smell to permeate the layers of rubber and cloth to figure that out. "Tap water." I concluded. "Why would the water type matter?"

"For swimming?" she suggested. My face must have contorted into some weird expression because Alice gave me a loud huff. Alice had a very different view on the way humans behaved, having been deprived of her first life. As a result, she turned out to be rather ignorant on certain things. Water beds, for one.

"That's not what a water bed's for." I said objectively. "The whole point is to make it more comfortable."

"Not that we're buying it anyway." She sulked. Immediately my heart –pardon the phrase- broke to see her so upset.

"Here." I handed out my credit card, albeit a little grudgingly "The ones you have with you now maxed out already."

She grinned sheepishly and took it. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Anything for you. I probably couldn't prevent it anyway." I said. Alice gave another grin and I knew I was right- she'd seen this in a vision.

* * *

The bed had been delivered in parts, so I had to fix it up, which I did in a few seconds. It'd come with free drapes in four extra colors as well as silk sheets.

Mentally, I cringed. Such a waste of space. But Alice like it, and so would I. Just not entirely.

I was in the room Alice and I shared. Originally, the room had a large empty space near the massive circular window. Alice had covered the white carpet with a teal colored rug. The space was meant for Alice and me to sit together, as we often did during our journey to find Carlisle. Those days, we would sit at night wherever we were, simply enjoying each other's presence.

I smiled to myself at the memory. There was once, Alice had surprised me by hugging me suddenly for the entire night. When I asked her why she did so, she simply said "You were sad. I heard that when people get sad, they usually need a hug. But we're vampires, so I thought you'd be a little more immune to the effects of a hug. So I hugged you all night."

Now the special place was ruined by a bed. I scowled and sat down on it. Admittedly, the bed was actually quite nice to sit on. But that didn't change the fact that it ruined our special place.

Thoughts aside, I was actually having a bit of fun, bouncing up and down the bed. Heck, it was better than beating Emmett at arm wrestling! I laughed to myself, now dancing a little on the bed. Well, since no one was at home, why not go all the way? I went to Alice's closet to take out a dress and pulled it over my head. Oh yeah, I was definitely stressed. Making my way back to the bed, I continued my little dance, still wearing the violet dress.

"Holy shit…"

I stopped immediately and turned around to face the door. This time, it was me who let out a 'holy shit'.

Edward. Bella. Carlisle. Esme. Emmett, who was the one who exclaimed, had his hands on his head. Even Rosalie was there. They were all staring wide eyed, while Bella and Emmett were trying their best not to burst out laughing.

And Alice. Dear, sweet Alice.

She had filmed the entire performance.

If I had any blood in my veins, I'd blush so much that Bella would be proud.

"I, uh," I stammered. "Can't I try to de-stress once in a while!" I burst out. This made them go hysterical and they all laughed like a bunch of hyenas. I was too flustered to use my powers to calm them down.

"Jasper," Alice said shortly but she was grinning. "The bed isn't for dancing. Also…"

"Yes?" I replied, as the rest of my family walked away, still laughing.

"Violet is not your color."

* * *

Review!

-Copperflare


End file.
